


Ask Nicely

by knightsirbedivere



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy thinks the best way to get back at Harry for being a dirty old man is to use technology, his body, and his filthy mouth. It works. </p><p>Harry's not too old to figure out that his boy misses him and appreciates every single photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from me being kicked into writing something bigger by [yeseggsy](http://yeseggsy.tumblr.com) on tumblr after I made a teeny post about it.  
> The underwear:  
> [The ones Eggsy's wearing](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/3-for-33-styles/mesh-crisscross-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=244709&CatalogueType=OLS),  
> [the ones that Harry can lace his fingers in](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/crisscross-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?cm_sp=&ProductID=221879&CatalogueType=OLS),  
> [and my personal fave](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/lace-styles/bikini-panty-allover-lace-from-cotton-lingerie?cm_sp=&ProductID=260839&CatalogueType=OLS).  
> My tumblr: [shisuitas](http://shisuitas.tumblr.com).  
> My twitter: [skipppyjonjones](http://twitter.com/skipppyjonjones).

Eggsy had felt great triumph when he finally got Harry to start texting. They started out just texting each other about dinner that night or when one would step out for a bit. Harry didn’t like using emojis as much as he had liked the sticky notes that Eggsy would draw hearts on, but he quickly realized it could be a benefit to other parts of their relationship. So when Eggsy proposed the idea of sexting to Harry with his nervously shaking hands in Harry’s hair, Harry agreed and admitted that he was surprised they hadn’t done it before. Eggsy thought he had been good at it, but Harry was much better at sexting and he had fallen victim to it at the wrong place too many times. After coming home looking completely fucked, pupils wide, lips red, hair out of place and clothes rumpled to hell, Eggsy has to ask Harry to hold off for a bit, he can’t keep up. 

Eggsy was feeling anxious standing in the checkout line of a Victoria’s Secret holding several pairs of underwear. He’d never cared about what other people thought of him until it came to buying women’s underwear for himself, then he was very concerned about what people thought of him. That didn’t stop him from asking an employee if the navy blue looked good against his fair skin and hair. Reeling a bit after paying for the underwear he wonders if this is a good idea. After Harry had pulled that stunt, Eggsy had been a little upset, upset enough to ignore Harry’s intimate advances for a week and a half. So when he knew Harry was due to come back from a three day mission Eggsy began his little plan. 

Eggsy felt amazing. He’d taken a bubble bath and shaved (taking tips from both Roxy and the internet) and eaten something light, so when he pulled on the underwear he felt pampered. Which was kind of the order that he had been given, considering he had his knee dislocated on a mission a few days prior. He takes advantage of the dimmer lights in their bedroom by positioning them to point at the bed and turning them to a setting that makes him look good on his phone’s camera. He catches a glimpse of himself in the full length they have across the room and his sweat makes it look like he’s covered in glitter. Eggsy knows he may as well start now, get Harry worked up hours before he can do anything, Harry’s payback. Bringing up Harry’s text thread takes a bit longer than he intends, he keeps dropping his phone and putting it off. 

“Hey love, how close to home are you?” he waits for a few minutes, tugging at the bow on the front of his laced underwear absentmindedly. The underwear shifts and pulls snugly against his limp cock, it doesn’t leave a whole lot covered. 

“Just got on the plane, should be home around eleven. I miss you.” Harry texts back, Eggsy will make a point to bake something for the extraction team for always assuring that Harry gets home safely. That gives Eggsy at least six hours to get Harry worked up, he can do it no doubt he just has to get Harry in the mood.

“God, I miss you too Harry. Hey I was thinkin’ that we could mess around until you get back home?” He’s nervous as he sends it and is a little shaky as Harry immediately texts back.

“Please, I’d be grateful for a distraction as beautiful as you dear boy.” He snorts and gets out of bed, he shuffles to the closet and takes out the soft navy jacket that Harry wore to Valentine’s dinner and drapes it around his shoulders. Harry hadn’t given the jacket away, despite the memory, since Eggsy noted that it looked good on both of them.

“You sap. Anyway I bought some things that I think you’ll appreciate. Uh, prepare for pictures.” Eggsy sends and leans up to take a photo. His hand at the jacket lapel and the light accentuates the curve of his hip and draws the photo to show that he’s still soft in the pretty underwear. The blue makes his skin even more pale and it looks good, the gold and greens of their bedroom provide a focus on Eggsy’s body. He crops his eyes out leaving his mouth to be the only indicator it’s him and sends it to Harry. After fidgeting with the silk lapels for a good five minutes his phone buzzes, snatching it up he reads the message and throws his phone down.

“Eggsy I’m so glad you know your colour, but the jacket is a bit much.” Criticizing Eggsy for wearing too much, he has half a mind to text Harry that they can’t do this and go back to ignoring Harry when he gets another text. 

“You look beautiful, like a sculpture only I can touch, that I want to touch. An artist’s personal collection.” While it sounds creepy it’s nice to hear from Harry, he speaks honey words to Eggsy every chance he gets and Eggsy will always eat it up.

“Just a preview, can’t let you see it all until you’re closer to home. Wouldn’t want to spoil your treat.” Knowing how frustrated Harry gets while being teased is a pleasure for Eggsy, everyone will be cautious around him.

“Where are you going with this Eggsy?” Harry texts him and Eggsy wishes he could hear Harry.

“Can I call you?” Eggsy texts, he screws his eyes shut with worry over the answer when Harry’s face lights up on his phone, he pushes the answer button and laughs a little breathlessly through the phone. “Forgot about this yeah? How stupid of me.” He says and rakes fingers through his hair.

“Now Lamorak, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Something about a new suit design?” Harry says back and Eggsy can tell from his tone that Harry can’t come out and say what he means.

“I realise that it was selfish of me to ignore your advances ‘Arry, so I’m sorry. I think you’ll appreciate the time I took to make m'self presentable for you.” He sighs, getting his guilty feelings out of the way first hoping Harry doesn’t mind. 

“No problem at all, is there any way you can send me photos of the design?" 

"Harry you shit,” he beams proudly at his boyfriend, “I shaved everything, I’m like fucking hairless from my nose down, feels amazing. Especially these lace underwear, which I bought three different pairs of.” He trails his fingers down to touch just under the band of his underwear.

“Quite right, that does sound efficient and flexible enough to move in, again, have you drawn anything up for it that you can send to me?” Harry’s voice is losing its steadiness and Eggsy wonders if the people around him can pick it up.

“No 'Arry, gotta see for yourself, there’s a pair I picked out just for you. Can lace your fingers into it and pull me close, they’re black and my arse looks great in them. Are you hard?” He bites his lip and he can feel his face heat, it’d be great for a picture if he weren’t on the phone.

“Yes but I suppose we’ll have to work a little harder to get all the way there won’t we?” Eggsy hears someone cough and mumble to Harry and all Eggsy catches is Harry saying “Lamorak” and “efficiency.”

“How many people are you with, would they be able to tell if you were hard?” He loves asking, to see how Harry could hide it from their other coworkers.

“Oh well I’d say no less than three business days and most likely, if you could get it to the shop quick enough.” Harry’s challenging him. He smiles wicked as an idea wrangles its way into his head.

“If it had been a couple’s mission I’d get on my knees for you righ’ in that plane and suck you off. Or would you rather I hold you in my mouth till you told me to move?” The idea of that settles in his mind and he thinks they’ll have to do that later.

“Hmm, yes I do believe the latter would be a much better choice for the style.” Eggsy thinks he hears Harry’s breath catch and it makes him proud.

“Maybe we can do that after this other idea I had, where you eat me out on your work desk. Completely unplanned just walk in one night an’ you eat me out, sound good?” he flushes as he can hear Harry curse softly, he knows that’s a definite yes, then he crosses his fingers as he says, “Oh been wonderin’ if you’d be into basic Dominant and submissive stuff?” 

“Lamorak, that is an odd idea, but what kind of patterns do you mean? I suppose I could indulge you.” Harry sounds a little breathless and Eggsy is going to be in so much trouble when Harry gets home. He's looking forward to it. 

“Nah Harry s’alright if you ain’t comfortable wiv it. Not gonna press ya. Just wanna say that I can’t wait to feel your hands on me, on my thighs and arse. Really you're gonna love these panties." Eggsy admires the curve of his cheek in the mirror and agrees with his own statement. Harry shuffles and there's a soft click following.

"Eggsy I'm tired and I want to be blunt with you but frankly you're going a little too slow for my comfort," Harry's impatience got the best of him, a small triumph again, his breathing is short and his voice is definitely husky, "I want you to drool on my fingers in your mouth and pull your hair to put you in place. Want you to be good for me, so good. Can you be good for me? Wait for me until I get home? Can you do that Eggsy, my dear boy?" Eggsy nods before he remembers that Harry can't see him and breathes out a thick 'yessir' after acknowledging that he is filling in the pretty lace underwear. 

"What do you want me to do Harry?" His voice is soft and he's a little uncomfortable being bossed around without Harry right in front of him. He squirms as he has to draw focus away from touching himself through the underwear.

“I haven’t got much time but I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers when I tell you to, and love?” Harry waits for confirmation that Eggsy’s listening.

“Yes Harry?” He breathes into the phone, enjoying the idea.

“Do send photos. I’ve got to go, be good my boy.” Harry hangs up and Eggsy’s grateful he’s not here to see him shudder in pleasure. The mirror shows him just how effective Harry’s words were and he steadies himself enough to shed the jacket and take a photo for Harry. The light catches on his cheeks and he can barely pick out the pink flushed color there but it's nice and Eggsy admires himself as he sends it to Harry. 

"You're right, the underwear are lovely on you. You're blushing Eggsy, was it something I said?" Eggsy wishes he could slap the feigned innocence off Harry's face because he's sure that's exactly what he meant. Harry has managed to get both of them worked up five hours before he gets to be home and Eggsy is a little frustrated at that if he's being honest, this was supposed to be him getting back at Harry not the other way around. He picks up his phone and ignores the throb of his cock pressing into lace and mesh and texts Harry back. 

"You think you'd be able to talk if you were between my thighs?" he almost sarcastically types out 'haha and then what,' but he's had plenty of guys unironically text him that and frankly it's irritating. Harry seems to think it was a hilarious idea and Eggsy regrets getting Harry to begin texting when he reads a text that says exactly that. After taking a photo of himself with a deadpan face and flipping the bird he tells Harry that he's getting something to eat and that he'd be right back. His first mistake is choosing a banana as a snack, his second is taking a photo of him eating it and sending it to Harry with a cheesy description, his final mistake is continuing to eat as he reads the text from Harry.

"Start opening yourself up sweetheart, I want you loose and dripping for me when I get home."

Eggsy shudders and sends a photo of himself pouting with the caption of, "I don't get to say no?" he regrets it as soon as he hits the send button but he savors Harry's next message.

"No amount of pouting is going to make your arse hurt less if you're not prepared when I come home young man." He whimpers out loud and takes the stairs two at a time, eager to please Harry who is subconsciously feeding him one of his kinks. He sets lube and tissues out on the bed next to him and makes sure he lays down a towel just in case he really is dripping by the time Harry gets here. 

"Young man? What are you my _Daddy_?" He knows it's a sick thing to be into and he sometimes feels a little guilty for enjoying it but if Harry says yes then he's sure he'd transcend go straight on to the afterlife. 

"If you want me to be. Is it safe to assume this is what you wanted to ask me about?" Eggsy wishes he could hear Harry, he'd texted back in the same amount of time he'd done before but Eggsy needs to know if Harry's disappointed or disgusted with him. 

"Yes, and I also don't want it to be just a one time thing, if you're okay with it." he bites his lip and waits for a reply.

"I am okay with it. I quite like the power imbalance and if you enjoy it then I will indulge you my boy." there's such a finality to it that Eggsy believes him, but he's ready to get the show back on the road.

"How many fingers Daddy?"

"Just one, sweetling, just one for now." Eggsy feels his skin tingle and gooseflesh rises when he reads " _sweetling_ " over again with the tone of Harry's voice in his head. He decides his thumb would be the best choice to start, the short but tapered shape would allow for stretching without too much pleasure, he doesn't want to disappoint Harry now by coming on his own fingers. So once he's settled and wiggling his thumb inside of himself he wipes his other hand on the towel and readies himself for another photo but instead of sending it to Harry he keeps it. The idea of distracting Harry during a briefing is so appealing to him, to see how frustrated Harry will be. Forty-five minutes pass and Eggsy's upset that Harry hasn't told him to go any further, he's stretched himself out on his thumb as much as he could and is irritated at the amount of slick on his hand. 

"Harry can I please have two fingers now, please?" 

"Fifteen more minutes darling, you can do it. Daddy wants you to take it slow." Eggsy whines and wants to throw his phone because he knows Harry's biding his time, trying to take the control Eggsy had in the beginning. He watches the time tick by on his phone and spitefully thinks about coming on his fingers and going to bed, leaving Harry to deal with his blue-balls but he reigns it in and wiggles his thumb again not even feeling a stretch. 

"Okay, you can have two now but I want you to take breaks every fifteen minutes." Harry texts him and Eggsy pulls himself off of his hand and makes a face. 

"We ought to get me some toys so I don't have to do this, y'know?" He texts and enjoys the thought of abusing the toys and panties while at work just to mess with Harry. When Harry doesn't respond Eggsy goes about obeying the command and he groans when there's so little resistance from the push of two fingers and Eggsy briefly wonders if Harry is grooming him the way he had done before. This time Eggsy loses track, desperately chasing pleasure without touching himself and bouncing slightly on his hand. His fingers shake as he takes a picture of himself in the mirror but decides the blur will work to be able to send it to Harry, who responds with a photo of his own. It's a screenshot of an online purchase receipt of a few toys and Eggsy squeaks with embarrassment, he didn't think Harry hadn't responded because he was buying sex toys, he figured he was busy with paperwork. Sex toys are so much worse than paperwork, he decides. Eggsy relaxes instead of taking breaks and dazedly wonders how Harry would be able to tell if he didn't take breaks, he twists his fingers as much as he can and softly presses up on his prostate a few times just to feel something other than anticipation and a need to stretch. 

"Plane has landed and I am on my way to briefing, be home in an hour love." Eggsy's legs shake but he is ready to mess with Harry, so beyond ready. 

"Tell me when you're in the brief office please. Mind your glasses also." Eggsy texts back after wiping his hand off on the towel, which is getting pretty gross if he may say and the backs of his thighs aren't any better. Harry texts him as soon as Eggsy gets himself mostly cleaned up and he changes the towel which he _did drip on_ , much to his dismay. He settles himself on his two fingers again and methodically texts photos to Harry, his favourite is a photo of his cock, hard and plump, strained against the lace with precum leaking through with a caption that says, "Daddy I'm so hard, I want you so much Harry." Only hoping that Harry will be furious when he gets home, Eggsy lubes up a third finger and slides it in, the slight stretch is welcome but not enough for his comfort, especially when he's relaxed enough that it's not a tight fit. Accidentally, when trying to take a picture, Eggsy's shaking too much and hits the video function instead and records a fifteen second dark shaking audio bite of him softly whimpering and breathing heavily, the thought of sending it to Harry curls deep in his belly and he goes to record a nicer one. 

* * *

"Galahad? Are you alright?" Arthur asks and he turns to look up at her. He nods his head wearily and shuffles up in his seat.

"Yes Ma'am, just a bit of a headache is all, phantom pain from being shot I suppose." She rubs his arm gently and they go back to the meeting. Percival looks like he's going to vibrate out of his seat because he knows what's going on, they may not like each other but Alastair is a good man and wouldn't give up Harry and Eggsy unless tortured for it. Roxy however, is just as cheeky as Eggsy and has the gall to ask Harry about him in front of the other knights after the meeting.

"He's fine? Last I heard of him was that he had been injured on his mission, I hope he's doing well." His phone vibrates in his pocket and Roxy sends him a pointed, knowing look. The cab ride home is agony, filthy sounds had filled the tiny space until he scrambled for headphones to hear every minute sound. 

"Har-oh god, Harry I need you. Ohhh fuck, please," The image shifts quickly and through the mirror Harry can see Eggsy steady himself on the backboard of their bed, his head down and his thighs straining to ride on his own hand, obscured by the dark panties he's still wearing, "Harry, Harry oh my god, shhhiiit." The end is punctuated with a lovely whimper that has Harry leaking through his pants and trousers. His suit jacket is off and hung up as soon as he closes the door, he shuffles the shoulder holsters off and hears a high-pitched groan come from upstairs, Harry loves this boy dear god does he love him. Waiting at the doorway Harry rolls up his shirt-sleeves and sets his ring and cufflinks on the bedside table, Eggsy too gone to register Harry waiting there until he opens his eyes and looks into the mirror. 

"Shit Harry, you scared the fuck outta me," he sits up and wipes his hand on the towel, getting up on shaky legs and walking toward Harry proves to be a task for Eggsy and Harry loves it, "You just get home? What do you think?"

"Oh you look lovely Eggsy, but what looked even better was you nice and stretched open for me. Back up on the bed, I'm home now and I'll take care of you." Harry growls and pushes Eggsy back, hands already at his hips to take off the very soiled underwear. Eggsy shifts back on the bed and wiggles his hips for Harry who is making quick work of his clothes, putting on his own show for Eggsy.

"So I got to you huh? Was it the panties, or the Daddy thing?" He grins, playful, and Harry smacks his thigh after getting his trousers undone, he leans over and tilts Eggsy's head back to mouth at his neck.

"It was your goddamned mouth, it's always your mouth you little shit." Harry bites his jaw and Eggsy holds back a sound which earns him another smack to the thigh. He's not sure when Harry had enough room to lube up his fingers but there are two pushing into him and Eggsy groans against Harry's mouth, hands searching for purchase in the sheets, he forgot that Harry's hands are much bigger than his and his two fingers are as snug as Eggsy's three. He reaches down to grab Harry's wrist when he slides a third finger in, the slip of his finger on the relaxed rim of his hole is enough to make him cry.

"God Harry, that feels _so good_ just keep, keep-oh!" He grips Harry's arm with his other hand and pleads with his eyes, pleasure from the friction frying his brain and slurring his words. Harry eases his fingers out with a tricky press and tug on Eggsy's open hole, relishing in the wet sound mixing with a helpless moan, he kisses Eggsy's cheek and licks up his neck as he slicks himself up and teases the loose rim before sinking in smoothly. Setting a quick pace Harry fucks into him shallowly, enjoying the soft pliant openness of Eggsy and the boy's effort into making himself that way just for him. 

"Open your mouth, let your Daddy know just how much you like this." And Eggsy does, as soon as it looks like he's going to say something Harry pushes deeper and watches Eggsy's concentration falter with low open-mouthed moans. 

"Would you quit, ah, fuckin' about and shag me proper?" Eggsy grumbles as he tries to push his hips closer, urging Harry to move. Harry fucks him slow and deep, holding his hips down to limit movement until Eggsy cries out in frustration and tries to shove Harry off of him, he kisses his chin and leans up to look at Eggsy. Exhausted and impatient his face was pink with exertion, Harry quite likes the way the flushed color spreads down to his chest.

He smooths his sweaty curling hair out of his face and rests his hand on Eggsy's stomach, "A week and a half has left me with an awful lot of ways to be mean to you." Eggsy gives him the same expression he did when Harry first asked him about films and Eggsy squirms under the attention. A slow thrust in with a consistent press from Harry's hand on his abdomen is torture for Eggsy, the tingling pleasure from the pressure is overwhelming and when Harry does it a second time a thick stream of precum leaks down onto Harry's hand. 

"Jesus FUCK Harry! I'm sorry! Just, ple-oh god-please, please fuck me." Harry nods and Eggsy falls back onto the bed, a broken moan slipping out of his mouth as Harry thrusts hard and quick. Harry gets Eggsy's legs wrapped around his hips and leans over to shower him with kisses and other marks and Eggsy's hands are shaking when he grips Harry's hair, Harry almost feels bad for teasing Eggsy for so long. The soft breathy whimpers get to him though and Harry gets his hand between them on Eggsy's cock, slick with precum and Harry doesn't make him wait, pumping in time with his thrusts and Eggsy tries so hard to work his loose muscles around Harry. When Eggsy's orgasm hits, Harry rocks him through it, still able to fuck into the wet heat of him and he twitches around him, a few unsteady thrusts later Harry's coming inside. He comes back to Eggsy petting his head and the tacky feeling of come on his chest, the sticky wet sound that comes from between them as he pulls away is enough to wake Harry up. Eggsy shuffles out of bed and grimaces, probably at the cooling come sliding down his thighs, he walks to the bathroom and Harry can hear water running and a soft humming. The warm cloth on his chest is nice and he mumbles a thank you to Eggsy before reaching up to kiss him, he's not sure how much time passes but the next time he wakes up it's to a softly snoring and very warm Eggsy at his neck. Harry cards a hand through damp hair and he guesses Eggsy showered, he's glad, Harry's not sure waking up to a sweaty boy who smells of sex would be something he would enjoy. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead and smiles when he gets a contented sigh as a reply, Harry really does love this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an agony to write, considering it's my first full smut fic and suffered through days where nothing came to me. Obviously it's my first full smut fic, shame on me. If the underwear links don't work it's because VS updates/has no consistency. Sorry about the change in point of view. :/


End file.
